Forever
by RBBBB
Summary: A very short fan fic of RoseX Doctor. THE DAVID TENNANT DOCTOR! haha, um LEMONS WARNING!


DOCTOR WHO FANFIC. LEMONS

Opening the door to the TARDIS I felt a sigh of relief come over me. I had been traveling with the Doctor for three years now and I was living my life to the fullest.

"Rose, could you come in here please!" the Doctor's voice echoed through the lonely halls of the TARDIS.

"Yeah I'll be right there! But Doctor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What room are you in?" I chuckled softly.

"I'm in the dressing room, and hurry!"

"Alright! Don't get your panties in a knot!"

Rolling my eyes I quickly headed toward the dressing room that was placed at the end of the hallway to the left. The new Doctor, no, my Doctor was the best man in the world. Mickey was second of course be the Doctor was definitely my favorite.

Without thinking twice I immediately walked in to see the Doctor only partly dressed. My eyes widened as I stared at his beauty. His light brown hair was wet and dripped onto his slim, pale abs. All he wore was a pair of brown pants that had blue pin stripes all the way down to his feet.

He turned to me slowly and his chocolate brown eyes glowed at me. Grinning largely, he exposed his pearly white teeth. Lifting his right hand, he brushed it through his soaking wet hair.

"What do you think about these? Too tight, or too big? Or maybe, just right. Oh, I don't know! What do you think?"

I giggled softly and walked around him a few times in a circle. What did I think? Why did he always care so much about what I thought? I pondered on this for a while before he broke the silence.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Hey! Do you want my honest opinion or not?" I snapped.

"Fine." He whined, rolling his eyes.

"You look fine." I said shrugging.

Turning towards the door I headed for the exit. I heard him sigh and mumble something under his breath. He called me something.

"What?" I snapped at him

He looked up at me in confusion.

"I heard you! Say it again, out loud. Come on now, don't be a coward Doctor." I was really going to mess with him now.

"All I said was fine."

"Whatever Doctor. What would you have liked me to say? That you look gorgeous, that I think your pants would look better off you more? What!" I yelled.

As I spoke he had slowly inched his way closer and closer to me. Once I had finished exposing my random feelings to him he grabbed my face and pulled it up to his. His lips crushed mine in a long passionate kiss that had been highly anticipated.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, he lifted me up off my feet and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Slowly his hands moved to my blonde hair and pulled it out of the messy bun that I had pulled it into that morning.

I didn't realize it at first but he was walking. He had carried me into his bedroom and was now at the edge of the bed. Throwing me down gently he grinned suggestively. Frantically he pulled and tugged at his pants. Following his lead, I through my jacket of onto the floor and began to lift my shirt but he grabbed my wrists and pushed me onto my back.

"Allow me." My naked doctor whispered.

His hands started at my thighs and slowly moved up my body. His soft, gentle hands went under my shirt and I felt the coldness of his icy fingers on my breasts in seconds. Letting out a soft moan he stopped and stared at me. He looked excited yet there was a hint of worryness in his expression.

"Doctor" I breathed, wrapping my arms around him again.

I pulled his face down to me and I licked his cheek playfully. Slowly I flipped myself onto my stomach and I felt his hands push my skirt up IN one second my underwear had also been removed and I could feel the doctors hand s on my thighs.

"Rose, I love you." He breathed.

"Doctor, I want you…"

"Call me Riley. My name is Riley, Rose." He whispered.

"Put it in me," I moaned, "Riley."

"What?" I yelled as I shot up.

Looking around, I was completely confused. What had happened? I identified this room as my bedroom inside of the TARDIS.

Quickly I jumped up and ran out into the hallway. I could hear someone in the kitchen humming softly.

Doctor?

"Oh, Rose! You're up, good. Well I though we would get an early start and go see your mum."

I stared at him lifelessly. It had been a dream.

"Something wrong?"

"What happened last night?"

"I worked on the TARDIS some, and I think you may have gone to bed early. Why?"

"No reason!" I giggled and left the kitchen.

Walking down the hallway I whispered to myself the name that I would keep close to my heart until the day I died.

"Riley."


End file.
